Cy It Up!
by ReuceCyTinkanShipper
Summary: A one shot for Cece x Ty. My way on how they should have gotten together. Set during the episode, "Break It Up!" Ty comforts Cece in what he thinks is the best way to as she blames herself for accidentally putting Rocky in the hospital because of a stupid dare. Parings: Cy/Reuce ONESHOT


**(A/N: Set at Break It Up! Ty and Cece are alone in Rocky's room after she's wheeled in for surgery Spring instead of Summer.)**

"Okay, I know you two like to do everything together, but when it comes to surgery, we have to draw the line." Marcie smiled at the two. Cece and Rocky held hands the whole way. "You're gonna come see me tomorrow morning after the surgery, right, Cece?" Rocky asked, curiously, smiling at her BFF. "I'm not gonna leave." Cece hugs her tight. "Thanks girl." She whispered.

The doctors wheeled Rocky out of there, her mom following. Cece bit her lip, watching Rocky leave. "Don't worry about it, Ce. She'll be alright." Ty puts his hand on her arm. "And what if she's not?" Cece turned to him, "It's all my fault, Ty. I feel awful. What kind of friend am I?" Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Don't blame yourself, Cece. Beautiful girls shouldn't cry." Ty cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Cece looked up into his eyes. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Ty admitted, blushing. He caressed her cheek, leaning into kiss her. Cece wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap between their lips. Ty deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Sparks flew like electricity.

They stayed there like that for a minute, then Ty picked her up in his arms, gently placing her on the bed behind them. He laced her hands with his, holding them against the bed. "I like you, Cece. A lot. I'm NOT supposed to since you and my sister are best friends and you're supposed to be like a sister to me, but I can't help beauty. Please be my girlfriend? I just wanna love and treat you like a queen."

Cece's eyes bulged. She couldn't believe it. Her biggest crush, was on top of her and they were in make out position. Ty Blue, her best friend's brother, wanted her to be his girlfriend. "You know at everyone of your games how I wear your number and cheer for you with your sister?" Cece asked. "Yeah. Why?" He replied, unsurely.

"I imagine being your girlfriend and when you win the game, you lift me in the air and kiss me softly while people watch in awe of us." Ty was the star center of the basketball team at school.

"I can do that from now on."

"Will you? Even if you don't win."

"Yes I will."

"Call me your girlfriend from now on then."

"Sweet!" He went down, kissing her, softly.

Deuce came in, his eyes popping at the sight. His two best friends, kissing. He quickly covered Flynn's eyes. "Shh! C'mere!" He pulled him out of sight. "Cece and Ty are totally making right now." He was giggling, quietly. "Like you and Rocky or..." Flynn gasped. "Like me and Rocky." Deuce confirmed. "I'm telling my mom!" Flynn teased, running in there. "Oooh! You're in trouble, Cece!" He cackled.

"Flynn!" Cece cried, "Uhh he needed CPR!" She lied. "I'm kidding Cece. Maybe. 20 bucks or I'm squealing like a pig." Flynn bribed. "I got it, Cece." Ty handed him a $20 bill. "Ha! Tricked you again!" Flynn teased. "Flynn, give it back." Deuce chuckled. "Fine." He grumbled, handing it back. "Nah, keep it, lil dude. Only if you let me date your sis though." Ty smiled at Cece holding her hand.

"Deal but if you hurt her, you have to deal with THESE!" Flynn showed off his adorable little muscles. "No problem." Ty laughed to himself. "So who's telling Rocko?" Deuce questioned. "He is." Cece said, simultaneously as Ty said, "She is." "Uh oh." Flynn's eyes popped. "Okay, we'll do it together." Ty suggested. "I was gonna tell her anyways to be honest." Cece shrugged. "When? Tomorrow morning?" Deuce asked, curiously. "Whenever." She replied.

The next morning, Rocky woke up to her friends grinning like idiots in her face. "Guys, really?" Rocky laughed, softly. "You feeling better, Rocky?" Deuce asked. "Yeah. Just tired." Rocky yawned. "I got these for you." He hands her a bouquet of roses. "He's such a sweetheart. Thanks, Deuce." Rocky took them, graciously, then hugging him, pecking his cheek.

Deuce was blushing hard. "Speaking of sweethearts." Flynn grinned, as he and Deuce were giggling their heads off. "Speaking of sweethearts?" Marcie and Georgia walked in on that, questioning. "What is so funny? I wanna laugh." Rocky whined. Cece and Ty were both blushing, trying not to look at each other.

"Deuce? Flynn?" Georgia chuckled. "Huh? Oh. We were just giggling." Deuce was trying not to laugh. "Like somebody was yesterday when they were holding hands." He muttered that last part. Cece whacked him in the back of his head, "Idiot!" She spat. "Ow!" Deuce frowned. "Cece, be nice." Georgia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah be nice, princ- Cece." Deuce had the giggles. "Okay, something is going on because Deuce always giggles when he's trying to keep a secret." Rocky says, suspiciously. "Oh honey, it's a secret alright." Flynn cleared his throat as another giggle escaped. "Tell me!" Rocky complained. "Come here." Deuce came to her ear and she leaned closer. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I thought you were gonna tell me a secret!" Rocky shoved him as she blushed. "I did." Deuce laughed. "That wasn't it though." Flynn grinned. "Seriously?" Rocky asks, impatiently. "Mama wants to know too." Marcie scoffed. "Mama wanna get that belt and whoooo!" Deuce snickered, high fiving Flynn.

"Cece. Ty. Why are you two so quiet?" Georgia asked, curiously, "Cat got your tounges?" "That ain't the only thing that got their tounges." Flynn teased. "That was a good one!" Deuce cackled. "What are you talking about?" Rocky asked, confused. "Noooothing." They both answer, giggling.

"Listen here, Martinez, I know how to make you talk." Rocky grabs Deuce's collar, pulling him close. His eyes grew big. "Tell us what you know!" "Cece and Ty have something to tell you!" Deuce blurted out. "Idiot!" Ty hit him this time. "Next person to hit me is about to get hurt." Deuce scoffed with an eyeroll.

"Cece? Ty? What is it?" Rocky questioned. "Okay umm...we're uhhh dating?" Cece knew she was a goner. Rocky's mouth dropped. "Whaaaaat?" Marcie gasped. "She acts like I didn't know the whole time." Georgia giggled herself. "You knew?! Flynn!" Cece cried. "Wasn't me!" Flynn whined. "Cece, come on. I'm 35. Not 50. I know the signs." Georgia shook her head.

"Mom? Did you know too?" Ty asked. "Did I know? I see this last year." Marcie laughed. "So how the heck did I NOT know but everyone else does?! I must be out of it because I figure out everything first!" Rocky complained. "And you're okay with that, right?" Ty asked, worriedly. "Why are you asking me?" Rocky asked back.

"Because the rule is don't date your sister's best friend." Ty replied. "You think I follow the rules? I'm dating Deuce." Rocky giggled. "That is COLD!" Deuce whined. "Deuce, how? You're an exceptional to everything." Rocky facepalmed her forehead. "Why did you pick a dumb one, Rocky?" Marcie joked. "Mrs. Blue!" Deuce complained.

"Anyways, Ty, I may be the sis but you've gotta ask one and two." Rocky pointed at Georgia and Marcie. "I'm fine with it if you are." Marcie looked at Georgia. "I have a stun gun, Ty. Remember that." Georgia winked. "Oooh!" Deuce and Flynn teased. "Yes ma'am." Ty says quickly. "That goes for you too, Cece." Georgia added.

"Now that that is over with, Ty, you get eyebrows, I've got the kid." Cece instructed, grinning evilly. They hit them both at the same time. "Why?!" Deuce glared at them. "We can't tell you two anything!" Cece rolled her eyes. "Um, excuse me! Rocky never found out until you told her! Right, chica?" All you heard was a loud snore. They all looked at Rocky, who was sleeping like a baby. "And she tells me I snore." Cece cackled. "Only because it's in class!" Deuce snorted. They all laughed at that.

Ty had a basketball game that Friday. Rocky was out of the hospital but on crutches for 3 weeks. Deuce helped her around most of the time. He knew it'd get him some brownie points from Mrs. Blue but he really wanted to help her because he cared. He was a great guy. Rocky seen it in him.

"Rocky, what happened to you?" Candy and the other cheerleaders came up to her during the game. "You look like you've been hit by a bus." "You look like that everyday, Cho. What's your excuse?" Cece backed her up. "Oh snap." Deuce and Rocky giggled to each other. "Sweetie, the adults are talking." Candy ignored her, "Anyways, what happened?"

"Gosh, Candy, sure you are nosy." Rocky scoffed, "None of your business." "It is my business. I didn't beat you up so someone else must've." Candy teased. "You're irrelevant. I'm trying to see my boyfriend play so please M-O-V-E!" Cece tried to look over her.

"Boyfriend? Ty Blue is YOUR boyfriend? Rocky Blue's popular older brother is your boyfriend? In your dreams sweetheart. He'd never date a leprechaun. As tall as he is, he needs a girl who can reach his lips." Candy shoved Cece, the other cheerleaders laughing. "You know you're asking for it, Candy." Cece rolled her eyes. "Push her again and this crutch will be attached to your head." Rocky threatened.

"I don't fight crippled people." Candy rolled her eyes. "Good. Me neither. Meaning I can attach it to your head." Rocky spat. "Candy, please leave. We're trying to watch the game here." Deuce groaned. "We'll be back, Goody-Goody." Candy chuckled as they left.

Ty made the game winning shot and the Bulldogs won. 66-65. They were all cheering like crazy. This was to get into the playoffs. As Ty came from the lockeroom from taking a shower, Candy met up with him. "So Ty, I was thinking. Me and you go grab a slice to celebrate." Candy flirted. "I can't. There's something I gotta do." Ty shrugged. As promised he went over to Cece lifting her in the air spinning her around and kissing her. "Awe!" Deuce and Rocky say, simultaneously.

Candy's mouth dropped. Rocky was laughing. "I love you." Ty hugged her. "I love you too," Cece hugged back, kissing his cheek. "She was serious Candy!" Rocky winked. "In YOUR dreams! Ha! Ha!" Cece chimed in. "Ugh!" Candy scoffed, storming off. "Fro-Yo's on me! Tonight, we celebrate!" Ty cheered. "I like that! Let's go!" Rocky insisted. Just like that. Cece and Ty were so in love. Soulmates. Like ships passing through the night.


End file.
